Story:Esper of Dusk/Espers
Once a powerful race of magic users now bring to near extinction by humans in fear of their ability of magic, fear they'll use it against them. Espers look like normal humans what have them stand out to them is they usually have something related to Sacred Esper that were given them their magic, at once the Espers were humans until they were given magic. Esper Poison A disease know for humans can get from Espers and another cause of their fear. If human comes in contact with Esper's bodily fluid, they're know to suffer a slow and painful death cause their body to breakdown and shutdown over time. Main reason this happen as human lack power of magic to fight off toxic energy Espers have however once someone get the poison there no hope for survival even been give magic as it too late stop poison. Many people with poison beg for mercy killing as pain is too much for them but know for people survive for years with poison refusing give up living. Sacred Espers Espers said be born from The Five Guardians and start of Esper race and creator of magic is self. Usually they appear more beast like then Espers with a few appearing human or human like. It rather unknown where they hid themselves over years but said they took surviving Espers with them, hiding them from humans. Children of Melinda Ifrit Creator of Fire magic, youngest son of Melinda a horned lizard like beast of fire. Ifirt comes to those who are sacrifice for Melinda and drags them to fire of his mother and boil alive by her water. Ifrit enjoy bring sacrifices to his mother, in act of revenge for their act years ago. Leviathan Creator of Water magic, also know as one Bahamut four warriors. Eldest son of Melinda and abandon and thrown at sea for his water was cold and harmful to his own mother, he swims the seas alone and becoming it protect attacking human fishermen that try take the seas children. He later become one Bahamut's four Warriors and his strongest and loyal warrior. Looks up to Bahamut for accepting him ending his life of loyalest. He become know as Lord of Seas. Children of Astridra Shiva Creator of Ice magic, know as oldest daughter of Astridra but actually her adoptive daughter. Once a princess of Linhill that die during birth, her mother offer her to Astridra in order to get a life, by doing so she must live her life as Astridra protector. As normal Esper at first she become a Sacred Esper as her magic grows. A kind woman she loves her adoptive mother for giving her chance to live and stand by herself in her weaken state. Garuda Creator of Wind magic, also know as one Bahamut four warriors. The second child and first born from Astridra, she more violent then her eldest sister Shiva but also care for her mother. She one four Esper that join Bahamut warriors, as the Mistress of the Clouds. She know have sick lust for blood shed enjoy watching the humans kill each and would kill a human if given chance. Phoenix Creator of Life magic, also know as one Bahamut four warriors. Youngest daughter of Astridra but during her birth she injurer her mother as her egg burning hot like volcanic rock. Garuda took egg being only one able carry it and taken it to Bahamut for it to grown. Unlike her sisters Phoenix was bless with her mother healing and recovery powers while able use flames from the Sun. She was final one to become Bahamut Four Warriors with title of a Fire of Rebirth. Children of Xipilli Midgardsormr Creator of Earth magic, also know as one Bahamut four warriors. A serpent born when Xipilli lost his tail and grown to become a snake of the sands. He barrows through out Valmere and knows cause earthquakes and he travels and devour corpses of humans that died in the sands. He become one of Bahamut's warriors and sever him, and become know as Serpent of the Sands. Lakshmi Creator of Healing magic, only daughter of Xipilli whom offer herself for eternal beauty and health. However this cause her to be force as Xiplli protector or else her beauty will fall and become very ill. A very self center woman caring more about her appearance then anything else. It say she found her way to have place in palace blending herself into the royal family. Ravana Creator of Blood magic, once a thief who trade still piece of Xipilli shell, he forcefully turn into Esper and a protector with his mind wipe and craving of combat. It has said that Ravana searches the land at night seeking out strong warriors the slain them if they loose. However if Ravana loses he will give victor one his sword and return to rest. Children of Byakko Raiju Creator of Lightning magic, once a wolf stuck by Byakko's lightning, he wonder forest of Masaki refuse join a ninja clan unlike his siblings. He the protector of forest and make sure humans don't harm wildlife and keeping clan in line so their conflict wont destroy land he cherishes. Yatagarasu Creator of Despell Magic, and one guardian Ninja clans. A crow that were stuck by Byakko's lightning, it grew a third leg and eye which allow him see through illusions. Become one three ninja guardians, giving them art to break magic and curses. It third eye is allow him to see the future and any upcoming disasters. Yamata-no-Orochi Creator of Poison Magic, and one guardian Ninja clans. Once eight snakes that were stuck by Byakko's lightning, snakes tails fuse from lightning strike becoming one being. become one the three clan guardians, trick the humans to doing his being and helping him become next ruler of forest while giving them art of poison ninjusu. Tamamo-no-Gozen Creator of Yin and Yang Elemental Magic, and one guardian Ninja clans. A fox stuck by Byakko's lightning, and raise by Kunoichi from the Ninhana Clan. Fox was taken care of by Kunoichi's family to generation to generation, has it grow older a new tail is grow in every 20 years. Clan see this fox as guardian and learn able ninjajusu thanks to magic fox is given. Fear the fox would fall to one the enemy clan hands they seal fox in daughter of family of it original owner, for the two to protect each other. Esper of the Black Dragon Diabolos Creator of Gravity magic, an Esper that was capture and imprison by humans in war long ago. He sold his soul to the black dragon and become a Sacred Esper and crush the humans that imprison in a horrifying deaths with his power of gravity. Even after freedom he never recover from his imprisonment and hunt down and kidnap innocent humans in this sleep and imprison and torment them for his sick enjoyment and revenge. He look down by other Sacred Espers as a mad man. Siren Creator of Corruption magic, a beautiful Esper know by her lovely voice. During war she capture and rape by human solider, wish for him stop she pray to Black Dragon to help her and become Sacred Esper but in return her beautiful voice become a curse, when she sing anyone listen to her song will lost their free will and come down to a fatal illness. While she now free she can not long sing to anyone anymore comes down to a deep depression and sleeps for rest of her days. Carbunble Creator of Barrier magic, once was a pet to Esper child who die during war long ago. Wishing it could have protect his owner, his wish allow him to become Sacred Esper given him the ability to protect his future masters so he will never again lose them again. Fenrir Creator of Spirit magic, a wolf once own by Esper warrior. Raise sense he was a pup and train to fight along side him. For his loyalty to his owner he become a Sacred Esper, given the gift to bless soldier of war to become stronger to win their battles. Valos Creator of Time and Space magic, a meteor that fall from the sky given life by the black Dragon. One most fear Scared Espers able to control time itself and called aid from the sky. It unknown if he even ally with his own kind, he just wish see world slowly die before his eyes. Odin Creator of Death magic, the Esper Reaper is also know by him. A knight fell in battle refusing to accept death believe he slain death itself. Become a Sacred Esper by the black dragon. He search the world bring death for those whom time has come, cutting down anyone with with swing. Children of the Black Dragon Thanatos Creator of Dark magic, he one few Espers rivaling Bahamut for leadership. The Dragon of Darkness and Skulls son to the Black dragon, know to collect bones and skulls of his victims and wear them as his own armor, as it break and falls he replace the pieces with every new bone or skull he collect. Thanatos wishes lead remaining Espers and regaining their home gain and giving humans punishment for their attack, and wish see them burn. Alexander Creator of Light magic, he one few Espers rivaling Bahamut for leadership. The Dragon of Light and Steel son to the Black Dragon, in heavy steel armor to hold back his light. Wishing bring humans to justice and regaining land they lost and forcing the humans to hiding or slavery. Unlike Thanatos he want bring order to Espers and mindless war and bloodshed but could no longer wish see his kind hiding and slowly dying out. Anima Creator of Nuclear magic, the Dragon of Abyss and shackles, daughter of the Black dragon. Chained and she seal in the abyss for her uncontrollable and destructive magic. Alone for many years only shed tears in her endless prison despising her curse magic and wish to be free and be with her fellow siblings. Anima power is fear by many of her fellow Sacred Espers only Bahamut has power to equal with her and keep her in chained. Bahamut Creator of pure Energy magic and powerful Ultima Spell, he knows as Ruler the of Espers. The Dragon of Aura and Chains First son of the Black Dragon and most powerful of all Sacred Espers, with the power equal to four guardians of Aelton. A king to remaining Espers and seen as a god to Dragons of Aelton, Bahamut is also know to be the chain to two realms. The Aybss and space of darkness and origins of Dragonkind and where Anima is being seal, and the Aether a space of light origins of Angel Falcons, where himself and most Esper race stay in sphere fortress guarded by high ranked Dragons and Espers. Four fellow Scared Esper join Bahamut in order help him protect their dying race and work as his eyes and ears of Aelton. Garuda, Mistress of the Clouds; Midgardsormr, Serpent of the Sands; Leviathan, Lord of Seas; and Phoenix, Fire of Rebirth. Many belive Bahamut is still weaken form war, having able to show himself to reclaim their home, this cause Alexander and Thanatos trying take over his leadership. Others ??? A Sacred Esper lost in time said to create a form of magic to mark end of the world, it said it was born at end of Esper era create by Esper Final pray for revenge